1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to telecommunication conversation control and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for monitoring conversations to control telecommunications.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern world, telecommunication is the most widely used mode of communication between entities (e.g., persons). But, the entities may also misuse a telephone (e.g., mobile phones, IP phones, and the like) to make prank calls, data leakage, obscene talks, criminal activities and/or the like. Furthermore, a disgruntled employee of an organization may leak or disclose sensitive data in order to harm the organization. As a result, telecommunication management is a significant issue (such as but not limited to security and call quality for customer care/technical support) that affects many organizations.
Current data leakage protection techniques prevent or identify disclosure of sensitive data through emails or instant messages. However, the data leakage protection technique does not work for telephones, such as mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), IP phone, landline phone and the like. The disgruntled employee may recite the sensitive data to a listener instead of emailing such sensitive data. As a result, the organization is unable to prevent the sensitive data leakage. Further, the organization is not able to identify the cause of such sensitive data leakage. Furthermore, it is very difficult to monitor every call that is been made from the organization premises. If all calls are monitored manually then it would become significantly expensive activity.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for monitoring conversations to identify undesirable data in order to control telecommunications associated with an organization.